


Stare At The Art

by orphan_account



Series: To be Human [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Droid Armitage Hux, Gen, droid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ren sneers. "Are you getting lonely, Hux?" He puts the screwdriver down and glares at him. "Can you even feel lonely?"Hux doesn't answer, so Ren continues. "Of course not. You aren't that well made, are you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> More old stuff! As far as I remember, this was an early concept piece for Humanisms. Unfortunately that is. Um. Still on hiatus. Sorry about that.

Ren has a screwdriver in one hand and a paintbrush in another. He's indifferently staring at his muse, about as clinically as can be, and he's peering into an eye socket, pulling wires here and there, connecting and reconnecting.   
Hux sits watching him in silence. There's nothing he should say, there's no protocol for this. So there he stays, awkwardly quiet, staring at Kylo Ren whilst he studies, finally placing the aperture back in its socket, dabbing latex over where he ripped at the eye, successfully hiding any sign of a wound.  
The general gently reaches out and touches the soft skin, finding it within him to marvel at how fast Ren has learnt this craft, to fix another fault in the wiring. But that admiration is fleeting, and he can't grasp onto it, and it eludes him, leaving him empty again.  
It's a long time before Ren finally opens his mouth to speak. In the droid's presence, the raven haired knight doesn't seem to care about appearances and Hux doesn't   
question it. "You can go now, unless you broke anything else."  
"Actually, if it's all the same to you, I'll stay." Hux has been in this room more than anyone else, Ren's pet project sitting on the floor cross-legged. "We can find something to discuss, can we not?"  
Ren sneers. "Are you getting lonely, Hux?" He puts the screwdriver down and glares at him. "Can you even feel lonely?"   
Hux doesn't answer, so Ren continues. "Of course not. You aren't that well made, are you?"


End file.
